In optical communications, optical signals carry information. One objective of optical communication research and development is achieving multifunctional information transmission to the greatest extent possible. A laser (e.g., a laser diode) in an optical transmitter subassembly such as a TOSA, BOSA, etc., converts an electrical signal into an optical signal. At present, multifunctional information transmission is generally provided with simple structures and low costs in commercial optical communication technology.
In addition, maintaining effective and stable optical communication lines is also a significant objective. Optical fibers are used most often as a medium for transmitting light over a long distance. Therefore, once the fiber has breaking points or does not work properly, precise diagnosis of the type and location of faults is vital to effective and stable optical communication.
Optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals over an optical fiber. Conventionally, optical communication line detection was often implemented using an optical time-domain reflectometer (OTDR). An OTDR is an optoelectronic instrument used to characterize the optical fiber. An OTDR is the optical equivalent of an electronic time domain reflectometer. It injects a series of optical pulses into the fiber under test and, at the same end of the fiber, extracts light that is scattered (Rayleigh backscattering) or reflected back from various points along the fiber. The scattered or reflected light that is extracted by the OTDR is used to characterize the optical fiber. In this way, the type and location of faults of the fiber can be determined.
Currently, OTDR tools are professional tools for fault diagnosis. Accordingly, the usage of OTDR-based tools is limited, and the cost is relatively high. Also, such tools may have complicated circuit structures, and generally cannot provide in-time fault monitoring or timely detection of such faults. So, an optical network operator generally cannot make decisions or determine fault locations at an ideal time to take actions to remove the fault and restore effective and stable communication.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.